


Puppet Master

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sueña todas las noches con una soga azul que "decora" un niveo cuerpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquella noche

**Author's Note:**

> ^^, me faltan advertencias? Sado-maso, Bondage (R.A.C.K)

Aquel sueño lo estaba volviendo loco.

Noche tras noche se volvía cada vez mas detallado.

Primero fueron esos dedos delgados, de gracia suprema, de blanco marfil corrompidos por una débil soga azul añil que marcaban a su paso profundos surcos rosáceos.  
Poco a poco aquellos dedos fueron convirtiéndose en ambas manos, brazos, torso...  
Parecían ser parte de una espectacular escultura viva que brillaba con luz propia pero sin rostro.

Un David personal atado con esa frágil soga añil...

El problema ya no solo eran los sueños, sino que ahora, y casi sin darse cuenta, esa imagen lo estaba consumiendo también de día.

Suponía que todo se había trastocado, aún mas, hacia un par de semanas atrás cuando había ido a pedir consejo a la única persona que creía que podía ayudarle.

****

“Si tienes algún problema puedes recurrir a mi.” Le había dicho para rápidamente aclarar: “Solo si no hay nadie mas” Por eso se encontraba a esas horas dando vueltas por el castillo, intentando llegar a las mazmorras sin ser descubierto por Filch.

”Mi puerta siempre esta abierta.” Había sentenciado. “Aunque esté a la caza de estudiantes que gustan de no respetar el toque de queda”. No tenia que hacer mucha memoria para poder ver la expresión que le había puesto al decir “pero parece que hay algunos a los que la magia los acompaña.” Bufó por lo bajo al recordar todas las veces que había estado a punto de ser descubierto, sino fuera por la bendita capa de invisibilidad tendría castigos para, al menos, todos los días de sus siete años en Hogwarts y unos cuantos años mas.

Solo le quedaba doblar a la izquierda cuando escucho un lamento. Por el momento se había olvidado para que estaba allí y pensó en todo lo que sabía que Lord Voldemort podría hacerle a su profesor si descubría que era el doble agente.

Con su recientemente adquirido sigilo fue hacia la puerta de la oficina.

\- He dicho, silencio.

Aquella voz retumbó en pasillo. Por un momento suspiró al darse cuenta que no era quien pensaba pero entonces, ¿quién era?.  
Con la respiración contenida entró en aquella habitación.

Allí estaba su profesor, en cuclillas frente al sillón y de espalda al fuego de la chimenea.  
Su cuerpo, perlado por el sudor, se mostraba prácticamente níveo ya que estaba lacerado tímidamente.  
Como única vestimenta, unas esposas cobrizas con las que tenia las manos atadas a la espalda.  
Sus cabellos azabaches le cubrían el rostro claramente sonrojado. Incluso desde donde estaba podía ver con claridad los hinchados labios que ya resaltaban con un color escarlata proveniente de la sangre que los recorría.  
Tampoco le paso desapercibido el palo que sobresalía por debajo, entre sus piernas, o la suavidad con que una mano sujetaba el rostro obligándolo a mirar en dirección al rostro escondido en el sillón. 

Estaba tan impactado con la intimidad de la escena que solo reaccionó al escuchar a la calmada y sugerente voz.

\- Me agrada cuando eres un buen muchacho.. Si haces lo que pido recibirás un buen premio.

Mientras se retiraba, vio como su profesor asentía levemente con la cabeza. También llego a distinguir unos cabellos claros acercarse y mezclarse con los oscuros. 

No sabia como había llegado a su cama pero le pareció que había aparecido.

****

”Seguramente es a causa de aquello” se dijo a si mismo tras un largo suspiro.


	2. El sueño de Pigmalión

\- Harry, despierta.

Con un leve golpecito en el hombro el joven moreno saltó del asiento de su escritorio.

\- ¡Demonios, Ron! ¡Me quedé dormido mientras estudiaba!- Como pudo, juntó todas sus cosas y acomodó sus ropas.- Tengo que hablar con Snape antes del desayuno... necesito decirl-

Se interrumpió abruptamente mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos.

”Ya estaba por meter la pata” , pensó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

\- Guárdame un sitio, ¿quieres?

Antes de que el pelirrojo le pudiera replicar ya había salido de la habitación.

Los escasos alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común solo vieron como se abría y cerraba la "puerta", no quien había salido.

\- ¿Ron, qué ha sido eso?- dijo preocupada Hermione al verlo bajar lentamente las escaleras con una expresión lúgubre en el rostro.

\- No lo sé.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Fui a ver si quería jugar conmigo al Snack explosivo y me lo encontré durmiendo sobre su escritorio... pero al despertarlo dijo que era tarde y salió corriendo- Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.-... No sé que le ha pasado.

\- Por la hora que es debería estar en las clases extras de Pociones. Ya llega tarde... así que habrá que prepararse para unos cuantos puntos menos - sentenció.

Por los pasillos apenas si se había cruzado con algún alumno, la mayoría de ellos de Slytherin cosa que no le extrañó ya que estaba acercándose a las mazmorras.

Esta vez estaba completamente decidido. Tenia que hablar con Snape y decirle todo lo que pensaba.  
Lo que había visto aquella noche no era mas que un detonante.  
Sus sueños habían empeorado pero ese no era su único problema, había pensado en la relación que mantenían y en lo que quería de ella y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que terminarla.  
Solo hacia unos meses que estaban teniendo una "relación". Snape era el único que se comportaba con él como si fuera un adulto, no le ocultaba nada, le decía las cosas claras y siempre le había ayudado. Fue por ello que lo sucedió después de una de sus clases extras se le hizo inevitable. El deseo reprimido hizo explosión y el profesor no se negó, por el contrario se dejo hacer. Desde entonces, cada vez que necesitaba calmarse, él esta allí. Por supuesto, no lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, pero le daba la seguridad y la certeza de que solo era otra persona mas y no el conocido Harry Potter. Pero aquella noche se había dado cuenta que quería mas que una relación de sexo. Quería seguridad, sí, pero también confianza plena, de esa que solo se obtenía con el conocimiento total de la pareja y era algo que no obtendría de su profesor. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en amor.

El camino hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones se le hizo terriblemente largo, y suspiró pesadamente cuando llamó a la puerta.

\- Pase- retumbó la profunda voz.

Estaba decidido pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos desde que lo había visto en aquella situación, por eso tomó una profunda inhalación y largo todo lo que pensaba de golpe.

\- Siento mucho molestarte a la mañana tan temprano Severus, pero necesito hablarte con urgencia de noso-

Un simple hechizo de silencio le impedía seguir, al abrir los ojos, que inconscientemente había cerrado, vio que su profesor lo estaba callando.

\- Señor Potter, cincuenta puntos menos por decir incoherencias y faltarme el respeto.- Harry abrió enormemente los ojos, él no solía tratarlo así cuando estaban a solas.- Siéntese.- Ordenó, sacándole el hechizo de la boca y señalándole una silla cercana.- Y otros cincuenta puntos menos por llegar completamente tarde, haciendo que, tanto su compañero como yo perdamos un valioso tiempo.- Draco se asomó por detrás de la figura negra con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Si no puede llegar a tiempo a mis clases es preferible que no venga mas.- El moreno quiso replicar pero el profesor levanto una mano para pararlo.- Esto es un favor que le hago al Director, agradecería que aprecie mas lo que intento hacer de Usted.

Acababa de despertarse y estaba tan preocupado por lo que tenia que hacer que no se había dado cuenta que hora era, sino que además estuvo a punto de contar todo frente a Malfoy. El gryffindor tuvo la decencia de sentirse, y verse, avergonzado.

\- Ahora, haga algo de utilidad y practique el ultimo hechizo que le he enseñado.

El hechizo en cuestión era fácil de explicar pero difícil de aplicar. Snape siempre le reprochaba por su falta de concentración y con este hechizo era lo esencial. Malfoy había logrado hacerlo en su segundo intento, él ya iba casi cinco clases intentándolo. Se acomodó bien en su silla, miró fijamente al rubio y lanzó el hechizo.

Cortinas, manteles, vasos, plantas... todo azul. 

"¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?"

\- Señor Potter.- Escuchó la voz de su profesor llamándolo.- Présteme atención.

Parpadeo varias veces. Cuando por fin pudo volver a fijar su vista en lo que tenia alrededor, pudo ver que Malfoy se reía por lo bajo. Eso significaba problemas.

\- Esta visto Potter, que realmente no tiene nada de concentración.- Se encaminó hacia Malfoy y apretándole delicadamente el hombro le dijo- Señor Malfoy, al parecer sus pensamientos distraen mucho al adormilado "Salvador del mundo". Por favor, ¿podría facilitarle las cosas?

\- Por supuesto Señor.- Contesto regodeándose del gryffindor.

\- Esta será la última vez que lo intenta. Recuerde: buscará una soga azul. No roja, ni verde, ni amarilla. A Z U L.

Las palabras del adulto se le atragantaron, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.  
Sus ojos pasaron del moreno al rubio y a la inversa mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

"Tranquilidad" se repetía, "sino Snape se dará cuenta antes de que puedas explicarle".  
Repitió la misma operación que antes y lanzó el hechizó.

Estaba delante de un gran pasillo, parecido a las mazmorras, que tenia cinco puertas a cada lado.

"Odio que haga esto".

Ahora tenia que buscar, en cada una de ellas, los pensamientos que lo lleven a la soga azul. Abrió la primera de la derecha, solo para encontrarse con una fiesta de gala. Recorrió con la vista el escenario y únicamente las cortinas y algunas túnicas eran azules. Salió por la misma puerta y otra vez estaba en aquel corredor.  
Con resignación abrió la siguiente y había un gran prado verde. Volvió a salir.

"Da igual que puerta abra, lo habrá hecho para que siempre me equivoque"

Se paró en el medio del pasillo y observó todas las puertas, al final se decidió por la mas alejada a la izquierda.  
Sujetó firmemente el pomo de la puerta y abrió de un tirón.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba ningún ruido.  
Se adentró en las tinieblas buscando algo mas de información. Poco a poco fue acercándose hacia un punto luminoso, era una antorcha. La tomó y empezó a recorrer lo que ahora sabia que era un pasillo. Al final de este se encontró con una puerta. Dudó en entrar.

"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" se preguntó.

Escuchó detrás de la puerta para saber que se hallaba oculto ahí pero no pudo oír nada. Tragó fuertemente y entró despacio.

Una luz flameante resplandecía, tuvo que parpadear varias veces y al final opto por cerrar los ojos. Unos quejidos le llamaron la atención e intentó ir hacia donde los escuchaba. De forma paulatina fueron subiendo de intensidad, se estaba acercando. Intentó aproximarse aun mas pero había algo que no lo dejaba.  
Entreabrió los ojos.  
La luz había disminuido, ya no lo cegaba. Ahora se encontraba ante una habitación bastante parecida a un aula de las mazmorras, y desde allí podía ver completamente lo que había dentro: un grupo de mortífagos en semicírculo alrededor de dos personas. A una de ellas la reconoció enseguida, la otra tenia el rostro cubierto con la máscara blanca de los seguidores.  
Voldemort sujetaba con firmeza una soga azul que laceraba cruelmente al pálido cuerpo que tenia postrado a sus pies. Con un solo tirón hizo que la figura se parara.  
Se quedó sin habla. Ahí estaba su etéreo David, enlazado a su único enemigo tan solo por aquella soga azul que le atormentaba constantemente.  
Escuchó que hablaba, en realidad, pudo sentir que decía cosas sobre la supremacía de la sangre, un mundo gobernado por él donde solo sobrevivirán los mejores. También expresaba su orgullo sobre la unión del joven, que demostraba de aquella manera que le complacería en lo que quisiera por el bien de la causa. Luego pronunció palabras que no comprendió y sus seguidores respondieron a coro.  
Con un simple gesto, la soga empezó a moverse y ésta pareció seguir el ondular del pecho del muchacho, que según aumentaba su respiración la cuerda hacia lo mismo. 

Harry estaba anonadado. Veía incrédulo como aquella escena se desarrollaba, pero sobre todo luchaba constantemente contra esa fuerza invisible que le impedía llegar hasta ellos. No dejaba de repetirse que aquello era un sueño aunque podía sentir el sufrimiento de su David. Unos gemidos lo sacaron de aquellos pensamientos. 

“¿Gemidos?”

Observó como el cuerpo, que él siempre soñaba quieto, se estremecía. Se arqueaba hacia donde estaba, no solo acercándose mas sino que mostrándole, por completo, una visión total del cuerpo que él nunca había tenido.  
La respiración del joven se hizo mas entrecortada, casi ahogada. La piel antes íntegramente blanca ahora estaba rosada. Por donde la soga dejaba entrever un pequeño espacio se apreciaba ya parte de la carne.

Quería apartar la vista de aquello pero no podía. La visión de su David completamente vivo lo encandilaba y sus gemidos lo estremecían. No se había dado cuenta que prácticamente estaba jadeando al mismo ritmo de él, ni que sus manos, al no poder alcanzarlo, estaban dibujando en su propio cuerpo el camino serpenteante de la soga. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus dedos llegaron a su despierta erección. Necesitaba sentir ese cuerpo mas cerca y, haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo, logró traspasar aquella barrera que lo separaba de él.  
No le importó estar rodeado de mortífagos, ni que el que estuviera sobre él era el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Nada le importaba, solo su espléndido David.  
Por fin podía sentir por completo que era real. Su voz, su respiración, sus movimientos, todo estaba allí. Con lentitud fue dibujando el recorrido añil, mientras la cuerda retrocedía hacia la varita de su dueño. Tocar aquella carne recién abandonada por la soga lo excitaba, el olor a la sangre lo envolvía y los imperceptibles gemidos lo llenaban de calidez. Todo se volvió pasión cuando llegó al humedecido miembro del joven, que con apenas un roce de la yema de su dedo hizo que ambos se corrieran.

Fue en aquel momento donde su mente se aclaró y con terror recordó donde se encontraba. Con toda la lentitud que pudo, levantó sus ojos hacia el rostro del joven. La mascara había sido quitada en algún momento y podía ver con claridad su cara. Los labios enrojecidos de tanto morder y apenas entreabiertos, dejando salir entrecortados jadeos, unas mejillas sonrojadas y, unos ojos grisáceos, entrecerrados, apenas cubiertos por unos mechones rubios, casi plateados.  
Dio un paso hacia atrás para poder verlo al completo.

Sin lugar a dudas era Draco Malfoy.


	3. Galatea

El papel claramente decía “[...] a las nueve en el aula diecisiete, es la mas cercana a las cocinas, [...]” y hacia allí se dirigía.   
Todos estaban ya en sus respectivas casas por lo que no tenia que preocuparse demasiado en ocultarse. Además, era sábado, y eso hacia que muchos de los alumnos mayores estuvieran en Hogmeade y hubiese menos gente en el colegio de lo habitual.  
Sin demasiado apuro Harry, se paseo por el pasillo de la cocina intentando ver cual de todos los cuadros escondían el aula en cuestión. Solo temía por lo pensaría si alguno de Hufflepuff lo encontraba deambulando por allí. 

Apenas si entendía porque había accedido a ir, todavía seguía sin saber que era lo que veía en ella.

La nota le había llegado mientras, esa tarde, estaba con Ron en Las Tres Escobas. Le pedía verlo para pedirle consejo y protección. El pelirrojo le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con Cho, que ella no era lo que parecía, pero tomo esas advertencias como que era una de sus tantas escenas de celos. Al final, había decidido ir. “Para ser una vez mas el héroe” le había dicho su amigo en tono de reproche. Pero la verdad es que todavía se sentía mal por como habían terminado las cosas entre los dos y creía que, hasta cierto punto, ella era de confianza.

Suspiró largamente mientras recorría el pasillo una vez mas. 

Esa semana se le había hecho interminable. Aquel sueño lo trastornaba y lo volvió irascible, por lo que tuvo muchas mas detenciones de lo normal junto con la perdida de varios puntos para su casa. También estaba el hecho de que al final no pudo hablar con Snape sobre la relación que mantenían que ya, a esta ahora, daba por terminada.  
Pero para rematar la semana, estaba _el incidente_. Había sido la peor sesión de Oclumancia que jamás tendría. Cuando, por fin, cobró por completo la conciencia de sus actos y levantó el hechizo de Malfoy, se encontraba completamente rojo y sudado, restos de que su excitación había llegado a ser, también, física. El joven slytherin no había dicho nada de lo que vio en aquella sesión, pero cuando Snape le preguntó si había encontrado el objetivo solo negó con la cabeza. Fue por eso que el profesor simplemente lo había despedido con algunos reproches por no haber conseguido su objetivo: encontrar el recuerdo falso de la soga azul atada al cuello de Fawkes. Los dos días siguientes estuvo evitando al rubio todo lo que pudo, y el sábado se refugió en la Torre hasta que Ron prácticamente tuvo que sacarlo a rastras para ir a Hogmeade.  
Por su parte los sueños no habían cesado. Si antes lo perturbaban, ahora lo excitaban y no podía evitarlo. Era en cualquier momento del día y, si bien era una suerte que la capa sea de uso obligatorio, se pasaba varias horas del día escondido tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema. “Pero... ¿como olvidar?” se había dicho una y otra vez. “Aquel cuerpo tan delicado, aquella melodía placentera...” Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza intentando negarse a seguir pensando en ello, intentando que aquellas imágenes lo dejaran en paz mientras iba a ese encuentro.

Miró el pasillo y decidió que el cuadro de la izquierda seria el indicado. Apoyó la mano en él y se abrió como si fuera una puerta mas. La habitación no distaba mucho de ser una mazmorra, pero la principal diferencia es que era cálida. Había prendidas solo un par de antorchas y no se apreciaba en su totalidad el tamaño de la sala ya que casi todo era oscuridad. Entró con sigilo y recorrió con la vista el lugar. Estaba solo. Buscó, con la mirada, un lugar para sentarse. Mesas y sillas rotas estaban esparcidas por el aula, pero sus ojos recayeron en un asiento que parecía en muy buenas condiciones y se sentó a esperar a su cita.

El tiempo pasaba y la joven no aparecía, consultó su reloj y ya eran mas de las nueve y media.

“¿Me habré equivocado de aula?”

Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de la silla y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Contuvo la respiración.

De repente una gran opresión lo invadió, y las imágenes de Malfoy atado con aquella soga azul volvieron a su mente con fuerza.  
Podía sentir su respiración sobre la cara. Incluso como aquellos delicados dedos recorrían la línea imaginaria de la soga añil; empezando alrededor del cuello, bajando hasta llegar al nudo del pecho donde se dividía la soga hacia los brazos, rodeándolos como una esclava, para luego ir hacia sus manos, detrás de la espalda, donde volvía a juntarse y así deslizarse hacia la cintura, envolviéndola, yendo a ajustarse a unas rodillas que casi tocaban el torso, dejó de lado el excitado miembro para ir serpenteando apenas las formadas piernas, que hacían de estilizadas columnas bordeando la sonrojada entrada, para terminar enredando los tobillos a las pata de la silla.

"¿Silla? ¿Qué silla?"

Abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a él. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, agachó la cabeza y confirmó lo que temía: estaba desnudo y atado a la silla con una soga azul.

\- Oh... Creía que te quedarías inmóvil un tiempo mas- declaró con clama el rubio slytherin.

Harry en vano quiso gritarle que lo soltara, que le sacara aquello, no quería estar así. Se sentía vulnerable, humillado. Ahora, aquella cuerda lo asfixiaba, lo molestaba, lo aprisionaban de tal manera que creía que pronto se quedaría sin aliento.

El joven Malfoy lo observaba incrédulo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su presa? Parecía que se estaba poniendo morado, que sus ojos perdían su brillo. 

"¿Respira?"

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó indignado.

Para el moreno todo se volvió oscuridad.


	4. Convirtiéndose en Galatea

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- fue todo lo que consiguió escuchar cuando volvió en sí.

\- Yo... – dijo, procurando tragar saliva, haciendo que su voz vacilara.- Creo que me desmayé.

Harry no podía definir muy bien a quien tenia enfrente, sus gafas le faltaban, pero tampoco podía concretar de quien era aquella voz. Pronto la voz estuvo muy cerca, llegando a distinguir, apenas, unos mechones claros de pelo.

\- ¿Malfoy? - Preguntó entre horrorizado y abochornado.

\- ¡Claro! ¿A quien esperabas?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a... -Pareció dudar un momento - Solo digamos que te.. hummm ...encontré.

El moreno dudo un momento, pero dado que lo ultimo que recordaba no lo dejaba en muy buenas condiciones, decidió creerle. Intentó levantarse pero no lo consiguió, quiso mover la cabeza pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- gritó desesperado.

\- No mucho...- Malfoy le puso los anteojos y vio como se encogía de hombros al decirle - solo te he atado.

De repente, se sintió completamente mareado. Todo lo sucedido volvió a su mente, la cita con Cho, a la que la joven no acudió, las imágenes de Malfoy atado, su excitación...

\- ¿Otra vez te desmayaras?- preguntó con desgano.

Harry cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Quería creer que todo aquello era una nueva parte de aquel sueño, que cuando los abriera desaparecería esa ilusión.

\- Potter ni te molestes en intentarlo. Yo seguiré aquí aunque lo niegues todas las veces.- 

El gryffindor se negaba a abrir los ojos, así que siguió hablando.

\- Sé que me has estado evitando desde el miércoles...Es fácil suponer que a causa de lo que viste en la clase de Oclumancia. Me molestó bastante pero me sirvió para pensar algunas cosas y aclarar ciertas prioridades... Así que aquí estoy.

El moreno entreabrió los ojos justo para ver con claridad el pálido rostro acercarse, luego una leve presión en los labios. Intentó separarse y no pudo, el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer lo sujeto por los cabellos. La cálida lengua empezó a recorrer sus labios delineándolos, humedeciéndolos. Pronto la paciencia de Draco se acabó y comenzó a morderlo, primero con suavidad luego con energía. El gryffindor opto por rendirse al tormento, abriendo escasamente la boca, dejándole paso para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Un dolor punzante, le recordó que era Malfoy con quien se estaba besando, ahora tenia un sabor entre dulce y metálico causado por la herida que le había producido. Con una delicadeza increíble el slytherin se dedico a lamer y succionar el mal causado. Se separó tan solo unos instantes, y pudo ver como el rubio lo miraba embelesado. Nuevamente se acercó a su boca para susurrarle

\- Me habían dicho que cuando te encontrara, todo tendría sentido... Quién diría que serias justo tu a quien estaba buscando?

Un nuevo beso lo inundó, mas profundo, mas cálido, mas confortable, mas placentero. Harry se dejaba hacer, aquello le encantaba, se sentía cómodo. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio para bajar por su cuello, cosa que el rubio aprovechó. Pequeñas succiones y mordidas lo recorrieron, bajando lentamente hacia su pecho, donde se instaló impunemente sobre sus tetillas. Los gemidos que había logrado reprimir no tardaron en abandonarlo. 

\- Me alegro que te guste, porque lo que tengo en mente para ti no se puede comparar con esto.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia recorrió el pálido rostro. Harry estaba tan embelesado con los movimientos serpenteantes que el rubio hacia sobre su cuerpo, que no se dio cuenta que lo había acercado, aun mas, al borde de la silla y que lo estaba preparando.

Inesperadamente la silla se convirtió en un diván. Sus piernas quedaron mas separadas, ya que sus ataduras cedieron lo justo para reacomodarse al nuevo mueble. Draco se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo penetró.  
Los límpidos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron con cada una de las agresivas embestidas. Podía sentir como su carne lo apretaba y lo atraía así si, pero eso no hacia que dejara de dolerle, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de dolor.  
Terminó en su interior sin decirle nada. Un beso suave lo sorprendió y también que una cálida mano lo apretara para no dejar que se corriese.

\- Gracias...- le dijo Draco en un suspiro, mientras con la otra mano volvía toda su atención a su adolorido miembro.

No quería seguir, quería negarse a aquello, pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba, clamaba por ello. Su espalda se intentaba arquear para tener mas contacto con el rubio, que sonreía con malicia disfrutando su situación.

\- ¿No dirás nada?... ¿No rogarás?- Por toda respuesta el gryffindor cerró la boca y apretó los dientes.- Bien... Entonces sea como quieres...

Malfoy se situó nuevamente entre sus piernas y acercó su rostro hacia el miembro oprimido. Con la mano que estaba en la base apretó aun mas, haciendo que el moreno se mordiera y lastimará sus labios, mientras la otra lo abandonaba para ser reemplazada por la boca de la serpiente.  
La lengua lo recorría por completo, arriba, abajo, lo envolvía. De repente, los dientes hicieron acto de presencia y lo mordió sin que llegaran a clavarse, pero haciendo la suficiente presión para que el gryffindor gritara.  
El juego pareció divertir a Draco que siguió con aquello hasta que, por fin, Harry suplicó.

Después todo volvió a ser oscuridad para el león.

Se despertó, estaba calientito, bien tapado con una manta. Estaba cómodo pero le parecía que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Tienes anemia?- Un fuerte escalofrió lo recorrió al reconocer la voz.- Te desvaneces por nada.

El gryffindor se sentó en el diván y vio que, no solo estaba perfectamente vestido sino que estaba bien abrigado por las mantas y no le dolía nada.  
Por un momento pensó que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño e intentó convencerse pero al no poder con las dudas, descubrió una de sus muñecas. Tenia marcas rojas, comprendió que eran de las quemaduras de la soga que lo había atado.

\- Tienes a tu lado zumo de calabaza, yo te recomendaría tomarlo.- Le dijo sacándole de sus pensamientos. Se acercó, sin llegar hasta donde estaba, y señaló hacia su derecha- Tienes también un poco de pastel, por si tienes hambre.  
Harry miró hacia donde marcó y comprobó que allí estaba todo lo que le decía. "Que pretende?" pensó. Tenia sed y hambre, así que con desconfianza tomó el zumo y comió parte del pastel.   
Se reacomodó entre las mantas y sintió que su varita le molestaba. Por un momento se sintió seguro y suspiró.

El rubio se apoyó contra una de las mesas cercanas y sacó algo de entre sus ropas con lo que se puso a jugar. Esperó con impaciencia a que terminara.

\- Potter - lo llamó.- Te he traído un regalo- le dijo ofreciéndole lo que tenia en la mano.

Con desconfianza se paró y fue, cubierto completamente por las mantas, hasta donde estaba el slytherin. Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño anillo que le obsequiaba y lo observó con cuidado.   
La sortija tiene un borde de plata he incrustada una rueda de tres rayos, los cuales forman una especie de espiral que va a la derecha, en el mismo material. Tres agujeros, uno entre cada par de rayos, bordeados de azul, que llamaban la atención sobre el fondo negro.   
Lo revisaba con interés buscando cualquier hechizo. "No puede ser algo tan simple", pensó, "seguro que hay algo mas detrás de esto".

\- Potter que desconfiado eres.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.- Solo es un anillo... Mi mentor me ha dicho que debo dártelo cuando te encuentre.

Al levantar la vista pudo ver que los ojos grises estaban fijos en su acción. Le sorprendió que la varita de Malfoy lo estaba apuntando y se quedó completamente quieto ante la amenaza. El rubio apoyó su mano libre sobre la de Harry y susurró unas palabras que el moreno no entendió. “Seguramente magia oscura...” pensó.   
Intentó separarse pero fue inútil, no tenia fuerzas para ello. La varita apuntó hacia las manos juntas y una magia que desconocía salió de ella.

\- Con tu sangre me entregas tu cuerpo. Con tu esencia me das tu magia. Con tu entrega me das tu ser.

Una luz azul lo cubrió todo y lo cegó.


	5. El titiritero

Hacia mas de dos semanas que _el incidente_ de la clase de Oclumancia había pasado y casi el mismo tiempo para lo ocurrido en el aula diecisiete. Harry todavía estaba confuso sobre todo aquello, tanto que no podía discernir entre lo que había sido real y lo que no. 

Aquel domingo se despertó temprano y, rápidamente, fue al baño para comprobar si tenia marcas de la noche anterior. Se revisó a conciencia pero no pudo hallar nada.  
Unos días después, mientras se cambiaba tras la practica de Quidditch, puso su mano sobre su pecho y sintió una pequeña descarga de electricidad que lo hizo estremecer. Se miró en el espejo y con asombro vio aparecer una marca azul. Era un tatuaje parecido al símbolo que vio en el anillo, salvo que alrededor de éste había unas inscripciones en runas que él no supo leer. Cuando pasó sus dedos sobre la marca, otra descarga lo recorrió entero y sintió como su miembro reaccionaba. Intentó frenar aquello pero todo fue inútil (el agua fría, sus manos), solo hacían que las descargas siguieran y eso lograba que se excitara mas. Al final, cansado, optó por sentarse en un rincón y esperar a que aquello pasase. 

A pesar de aquel incidente, en donde decidió no tocar directamente aquella zona de su pecho, tuvo muy buenos días. El sueño ya no lo molestaba mas, había hablado con Snape, sus clases extras de pociones transcurrieron sin problemas y Malfoy...   
Malfoy seguía peleándose con él, como siempre, pero lo de aquel sábado no se volvió a repetir.

*** 

Harry había desayunado con apuro aquel día. No porque le preocupara la clase de Historia sino por la hora y media de Pociones con los Slytherin.  
El ultimo jueves había tenido la mala suerte de cometer un _pequeño_ error y fue asignado a Malfoy, como compañero de laboratorio, por el resto del mes. “Para que no se convierta en un peligro como Longbottom”, había dicho el profesor, “o ¿prefiere perder cien puntos mas para su casa?”

Con desgano había llegado hasta la mazmorra y, con menos entusiasmo aún, se había sentado en el que seria su nuevo sitio por lo que quedaba de mes. El slytherin llegó puntual e hizo como si no estuviera allí cuando se acomodó a su lado.

La primera parte de la clase empezó y trascurrió sin incidentes, por lo que Harry creyó que sería una clase mas.  
La poción que iban a preparar requería que uno de ellos se pusiera a medir y cortar los ingredientes mientras que el otro removía constantemente el caldero. Por supuesto, Malfoy había decidido por él, le tocaba remover.

Cuando estaba acomodando los ingredientes, que el slytherin le había mandado a buscar para empezar la poción, sobre la mesada cuando un fuerte golpe lo hizo chocarse, quedando gran parte de los elementos que había traído.

\- Potter, si no vas a hacer nada por lo menos no estorbes.

Le escuchó decir al rubio y, sin mas, sintió como le daba un golpe en las nalgas con la varita. Una descarga eléctrica lo sacudió y lo hizo temblar de placer. Recordó la marca y no pudo menos que pensar que ésta había aparecido. Se apoyó como pudo en sus brazos para levantarse, intentando disimular su estado, y cuando se giró pudo observar como una clara sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en los labios del slytherin. Le estaba por responder cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Snape se acercaba. Lo dejó pasar.

Se puso a remover los primeros ingredientes y, mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacia, algo empezó a moverse bajo sus pies pero un llamado de atención por parte del rubio lo hizo olvidarse, momentáneamente, de aquello.  
Sintió como una masa viscosa subía despacio por su pierna derecha. Pudo escuchar muy débilmente como siseaba.  
"¿Lanzó un hechizo serpensortia en clase?" se extrañó.

El pequeño reptil se enredaba en su muslo buscando calor. Hasta que llegó a su entrepierna para luego deslizarse dentro de su ropa interior. Cuando la pequeña lengua tocó su ya despierto miembro, otra descarga lo recorrió, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y sujetar con mas fuerza de lo habitual la varita para tener el control de lo que sucedía con la poción. Un nuevo roce ocasionó que apenas se mojara, haciendo que no pudiera ahogar un gemido.  
Varios se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, entre ellos el profesor.  
Harry estaba completamente en shock. Sus dientes estaban apretados, la mano que empuñaba la varita tenia los nudillos blancos, la respiración contenida y cerró fuertemente los ojos para lograr serenarse.  
De a poco fue abriendo los ojos y recobrando la respiración, haciendo que la tensión se liberara. Estaba colorado, levemente sudado y su varita se balanceaba, ocasionando que la preparación estuviera a punto de saltar.

\- Potter, tenga cuidado- dijo severamente el profesor.- Si sigue haciendo tanto esfuerzo por concentrarse podría llegar a pensar en algo... Y sabe Merlín que mal que se le da.

Pudo escuchar las risas ahogadas de las serpientes festejando la ocurrencia del profesor.

Ahora no solo Malfoy estaba haciendo lo que fuera por humillarlo sino que Snape parecía ayudarlo. Pero si solo era por esa razón, “¿para que hacer todo esto?”, se preguntó. Se dio cuenta que no había tenido en ningún momento el control de la situación. Fue entonces cuando se dijo que aquello tenia que acabar, estaban en el medio de una clase y con el único profesor que su hobbie era sacar puntos y humillar a los gryffindor. Se sentía culpable de estar en esa situación, aunque también sabía que gran parte de la culpa la tenia el rubio y esa maldita marca que le había puesto.

Tomando todo el coraje que le quedaba, apenas logró susurrar en pársel "¡Basta!", y advirtió que la víbora desaparecía.

-Potter, ten cuidado con lo que haces- lo retó el rubio al escucharlo.- Puede que la ultima vez el profesor haya sido indulgente contigo pero yo no lo seré. Por si dudas te diré que mi puesto no solo me permite sacarle puntos a tu casa sino que también podré imponerte castigos- le recordó.

"¿Cómo serán esos castigos?" se encontró pensando avergonzado el león.  
Una pequeña risilla le paso desapercibida.

A falta de un cuarto de hora para terminar la clase, solo quedaban dos ingredientes para introducir en la poción.  
Malfoy se acomodó detrás de él, abriéndole un poco las piernas con sus rodillas.

\- Échate un poco hacia delante para que yo pueda verter lo que falta. 

Sin vacilar cumplió la orden dada, y el rubio se recargó completamente sobre él.

No le sirvió de alivio ver que sus compañeros estaban tan avergonzado como él, ya que casi estaban en mismas condiciones, porque sabia que era el único que se encontraba por segunda vez excitado y que los pequeños golpecitos que le daba el rubio contra la mesada no lo ayudaban... Eso y el hecho de que podía sentir, a través de la ropa, la erección del slytherin.

\- Muévete.- fue la orden que lo desconcertó completamente. Al ver que el moreno no hacia nada, solo seguir removiendo, el rubio probó con otra orden.- Quítate, yo terminaré de remover.

El león asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.  
Al intentar separase de la mesada todo su cuerpo quedo bajo el del slytherin.

\- Tócame.- Le susurró al oído, mientras levantaba la varita para seguir removiendo la poción.

En aquel acto apenas lo había rozado pero el moreno necesitaba el contacto por lo que se dispuso a cumplir la orden dada. Presionó sus caderas, contoneándolas, contra las del rubio y lentamente fue pasando su cabeza por debajo de su brazo levantado, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo.  
Cuando por fin creyó que había salido de esa exquisita prisión, se dio cuenta que su capa estaba atorada con algo. Siguió la tela hasta el origen del problema y no pudo mas que aprovecharse de la situación. 

\- Tendrás que correrte un poco de la mesada- le dijo lo mas calmado que pudo.- Se ha enganchado mi capa con algo de tu pantalón.

Con un “hummm” por respuesta se introdujo debajo de la mesada y con mucha delicadeza hizo que inspeccionaba el susodicho pantalón. Tocó sin recelo la cintura y la pernera y, ya sin vergüenza alguna, bajó el cierre, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo.   
Ambas manos se movían como si fueran un reflejo en un espejo, al mismo tiempo y al mismo ritmo, torturando a rubio y a moreno por igual.  
La placentera tortura duró hasta que la profunda voz avisó que solo tenían cinco minutos para embotellar y entregar la poción.   
Con desgano salió de su escondite perfectamente vestido pero todavía excitado.  
Observó como el rubio seguía en lo suyo, sin prestarle atención, y embotaba la poción para llevarla al escritorio del profesor y volver a su lado.

\- Potter, Potter, Potter...- le habló casi en un susurro.- Si hubieses sido un buen chico y hubieses terminado con tu trabajo no estarías con ese problema- le dijo señalándole el abultado pantalón. Juntó sus cosas de la mesada bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda.- Pero no te preocupes, aprecio tu intento de complacerme... Por eso te permito correrte cuando ya haya salido por la puerta.

Agarró todas sus cosas y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Harry estaba apoyado contra la mesada, sujetándose porque sus piernas ya no lo soportaban mas. Las descargas no habían parado de recorrerlo ni un segundo mientras lo tocaba y se había autoimpuesto un hechizo de silencio por quince minutos, que todavía no terminaba, para ahogar los gemidos que quería lanzar. 

\- ¡Harry, te espero en el comedor!- le gritó Ron desde la entrada, a lo que contestó solamente levantando la mano.

Por suerte todos se estaban yendo y, como el profesor tenia la costumbre de irse junto con sus alumnos, pronto estaría solo.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de quedarse solo en aquella mazmorra, ni siquiera cuando buscaba a Snape, pero a cada segundo se sentía peor, le dolía y por mas que intentaba no podía calmarse después de la sesión que acababa de tener.

Solo quedaban Malfoy y él en el salón.

"¿Cómo puede ser que sea el último en salir si fue el primero en juntar las cosas para irse?" 

Snape llamó la atención del rubio slytherin, antes de que saliera por la puerta y se puso a hablar con él.  
Harry temblaba, desesperado, intentando disimular su ya liberada erección, escondido tras la mesada. Se había sentado en una banqueta alta para poder estirarse sin mucho problema e intentaba con una mano guardar sus cosas en su mochila mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a darse placer.   
Para su desgracia eran muy pocos objetos los que tenia y acabó pronto de juntarlos. Demasiado pronto al parecer, porque Snape y Malfoy seguían hablando en la entrada.  
Con la ya inexistente paciencia que le quedaba, intentó retrasar todo lo que pudiera su eyaculación. Por fin después de unos instantes eternos ambos salieron y él pudo correrse. Daba gracias por estar sentado, aquello lo había dejado completamente agotado. Apoyó parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesada para poder descansar un poco y así reponerse.   
Sus dedos recorrieron por última vez su adormilado miembro y sintió algo frío en la base de éste. Con un par de torpes movimientos pudo ver que ese _algo frío_ no era otra cosa mas que el anillo que Draco le había regalado.

"¡Maldito! ¡En cuanto te encuentre esta vez no lo sobrevives!"

Se arregló las ropas, se puso la mochila al hombro, y con las fuerzas recobradas salió corriendo por la puerta.

Snape lo vio pasar delante suyo y sonrió.

"Qué fácil que es manipular a estos mocosos", se dijo volviendo al aula. "Creo que ya empiezo a entender porque a Albus le encanta tratar con ellos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es el R.A.C.K? riesgo asumido y consensuado para sexo alternativo (o no convencional)  
> ¿El simbolo del anillo? el Triskel usado en el BDSM
> 
> Info? en wikipedia, en la pagina "Informacion BDSM"

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue un regalo para Falanch en el intercambio 2006-2007 de la_torre de livejournal


End file.
